


Study Date

by Elaine3626



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Based on a True Story, Bondage, Drug Use, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Halo - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Smut, Yes Really, because some people suck, dub con, even though it isn't, fluff in the beginning, i also have to tag it, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, noncon, not really rape but louis is nervous because harry is a little crazy, one direction - Freeform, smut in the end, univeersity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU where Harry never comes to class and needs Louis to help him study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Several people have asked me to tag this work as noncon, so now i'm going to have to explain why that is not necessary and why dubcon is a much more appropriate tag. There is some doubtfulness and, yes, some protesting even exhibited in here. However, by the point where there is any actual sexual act going on, it's one hundred percent consensual. So, dubcon. Thanks xx

Louis liked university, he really did, but he might like it a little more if the cute curly headed freshman in his business class acknowledged his existence.  
The boy was younger than him, which was the most humiliating thing. No one was supposed to have embarrassing crushes on younger boys, right?  
This wasn’t a usual crush to Louis. He was willing to do anything for this boy, even though he’d never had a real conversation with him past ‘Can you reach my pencil? I think I’ve dropped it over there’.  
He’d even buy flowers for this boy, he was sure, which by the way is something Louis swore he would never do for anyone because it’s dumb. (Unless it was for that freshman boy. Obviously.)  
He’d been drooling over this kid since first semester.  
And maybe he spent the entire forty-five minutes today staring at the boy and wondering if he smelled as pretty as he looked.  
After class, Louis was packing up his things when mister attractive freshman boy made his way over to him. “Louis, right?”  
Louis’ head jerked up embarrassingly quickly. “Yeah, that’s right. Um, sorry, haven’t caught your name exactly.”  
“I’m Harry. Uh, so there’s that test on Monday and I’m not exactly caught up. I don’t have the notes to study.”  
“Might help if you bothered to show up,” Louis blurted. He realized it was a bit of a rude thing to say, but before he could correct himself, Harry had already brushed it off.  
“Yeah, that’s what they say, innit? But anyways, I guess I was wondering if I could copy your notes? You could come over and we could study a little?”  
Louis didn’t actually have any plans, but he pretended to think it over before agreeing. “We’re supposed to get all that snow this weekend, so I should get home. But I guess a few hours wouldn’t hurt.” His heart was pounding with the thought of even sitting close enough to this boy to share a text book.  
“Awesome, I live in an apartment on campus so we can study and get you back here for your car all in time to go home before the storm hits. That okay?”  
Louis was insanely mesmerized by this boy. “If only you had this much enthusiasm for coming to class, yeah?”  
“If I did, we wouldn’t be studying together now would we,” Harry laughed.  
Louis only smiled and tried not to blush as hard as he was positive he was.  
The two of them stuffed their things in their book bags and made it through the cold air to Harry’s apartment.  
“We should probably start by looking at the notes you already have and see where you’re at,” Louis suggested. He was sure his voice cracked somewhere in that sentence from pure nervousness.  
Harry eagerly sat on the sofa and pulled out his notes.  
They worked pretty firmly until Louis heard his stomach growling. “Sorry, maybe we could study again another time. I’m practically starving,” he smiled.  
Harry got up quickly and went towards the kitchen. “It’s no big deal, I’ll make something to eat, yeah?”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“I’d love to cook for you,” Harry promised.  
And fuck it all if that didn’t make Louis grin and fidget in his seat.  
Louis neatly organized all the papers he’d strewn about and patted Harry’s into a nice pile before finding his way to the kitchen where Harry had just finished making macaroni and cheese.  
Setting two bowls on the counter, Harry giggled something about ‘typical college food’ but Louis was too busy shoving a spoonful into his mouth to care.  
“We should sit down,” Harry added.  
“I’m okay here,” Louis assured. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“No, really, the couch is far more comfortable.”  
So Louis followed Harry to the living room again. He found his place on the sofa and resumed eating.  
~  
Louis found himself waking up in a bed with only a sheet on it.  
Except… He couldn’t remember having gone to bed.  
In any case, this wasn’t his bed. Or his dorm. And why was his shirt missing? And why was his favorite curly boy missing?  
“Hello?” Louis called. “I- Anyone here?”  
The bedroom door swung open immediately and Harry walked happily into the room. “You slept for a long time,” he declared.  
“What happened?” Louis tried to sit up but found his hands restrained to the head of the bed. “Harry, what..? Did you do this?”  
“Oh, I didn’t want to scare you away by mentioning it but the reason I wanted you to come here is so we could have fun, not study. I hope you’re not upset.”  
“Upset, fuck, of course I’m upset you can’t just do this, Harry!”  
“No, sh, I have neighbors, Lou.” Harry pulled his shirt off and walked over to the bed. “You don’t need to be mad at me,” he said softly. “How weird would it be if I had blurted to you that I wanted to cuff you to my bed, you know?”  
“Less weird than drugging me and doing it anyway!”  
“Point taken,” Harry rushed, “but you’re not angry with me anymore, are you?”  
“You could have told me, that you wanted this. I’m not sure how up for it I would have been but I would greatly appreciated it.” Louis was tied between being afraid and being excited. This was, anyways, the boy he’d gotten himself of to many times. In a much different set of circumstances, that is.  
“I’m not, like, a crazy rapist, Louis please stop looking at me like one.”  
“I’m not. You’re harmless, I’m sure, but that doesn’t make it okay to tie people to your bed.”  
“Not people. Just you. Promise. And I’m not gonna do anything to hurt you. Just wanted you…Like this.”  
Louis knew this wasn’t like Harry. It wasn’t excusable by any means but it was of course rare. He knew Harry wasn’t psychotic, most likely. “You can have me, Harry. I’ve liked you for so long but I don’t want,” Louis pulled hard on his restraints, “this. Let me go.”  
Harry shook his head as he began undoing Louis’ jeans. “I can’t do that. But it’s okay. I’m sure you’ll end up liking the cuffs. If not, you can tie me down instead next time.”  
Louis was utterly frustrated now and not only in the sexual way from Harry pulling his trousers off. “Harry I swear to god-”  
“Will you just hush,” Harry sighed with an almost-smile while he tugged Louis’ boxers off as well. “I promise it’ll be okay. You trust me, don’t you?”  
“We’ve talked a very small amount of times and you’re hardly at school. We’re barely acquaintances, Harry!”  
Harry sat back on his knees with a hurt expression. “That was mean, Louis.”  
“Mean is handcuffing schoolmates to your bed!”  
“You were okay with this a moment ago.” Harry pulled his pants off and tossed them to the ground with his jeans. “You don’t want it now?” he asked, straddling the older boy and pressing kisses to his chest.  
Louis tossed his head back. “No, I, it’s fine, yeah. You’ve just gotta be…Less excited. I’m not sure I’m all for this yet.”  
And Harry had won.  
In celebration of his winning, Harry pressed sloppy open-mouthed kisses down Louis’ chest, hoping for praise. When he received none, he whined and sucked at Louis’ neck.  
“Dunno why you’re the one whining,” Louis groaned, pushing his hips up against Harry’s.  
“Want you to feel good,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ skin.  
“You’re doing that, I swear.” Louis pushed his lips against Harry’s and pulled on his restraints. “Don’t worry about it.”  
Harry kissed and lapped his way down Louis’ torso, nipping a bit along the way. He licked gently down Louis’ hardening dick gently and sucked on the head, drawing a shaky moan from the older boy. “Wanna ride you,” he pleaded.  
“Fuck, Harry, yeah, ride me,” Louis groaned as he threw his head back in desperation.  
“I opened myself up while you were sleeping because you took so long to wake up.” Harry sounded a bit annoyed but nonetheless wrapped his lips around Louis’ cock and bobbed his head slightly until he could fit it all inside. The younger boy coated it with spit until he decided it was slick enough. Harry situated himself over Louis’ prick and brushed his fingers over the soft hair at the base before letting himself sink down a little at a time.  
“Slow- ah, go slow,” Louis warned.  
Harry took Louis in inch by inch, whimpering, until his bum met the older one’s hips. Louis bucked upward for good measure, making Harry cry out and paw at the tan chest laid out before him.  
Harry’s noise ended in a mewl and he began rocking his hips gently.  
“Up, get yourself up,” Louis ordered weakly.  
Harry took a breath and lifted himself up almost completely off of Louis’ dick before slamming back down, both of them sighing loudly.  
Repeating this and changing angles often, Harry managed to get himself to a point where he wasn’t listening to Louis anymore, just doing what made him feel good. “Lou, gonna cum,” he whined.  
“Yeah, Baby, so am I. You did so well, make me cum, Harry,” Louis huffed at the irritating restraints. He wanted so badly to touch Harry and to run his hands all over the pale skin. The thought sent him over the edge.  
Harry fell forward onto Louis’ front, feeling his cum on the older boy’s body and smiling tiredly a little.  
Louis drifted off under the warm weight of Harry’s comforting form and Harry cleaned the both of them up. When Louis awoke, he found the snow storm had in fact hit very hard that night. There was no way he would be getting home with the eighteen inches of snow outside.  
Trapped in Harry-the-lovely-freshman’s apartment for three days with those hand cuffs did not end badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are totally welcome. My twitter is @R2DLou and my tumblr is SunsetSheeran.


End file.
